


A God's Last Effort

by SongbirdStargazer



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: F/M, Mementos (Persona 5), Metaverse (Persona 5), Not Canon Compliant, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:28:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26163403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SongbirdStargazer/pseuds/SongbirdStargazer
Summary: It's been a month since Akira was cleared of his assult charge, and he's ready to relax from the chaos of the past year. But when Futaba finds something that should no longer exist, Akira finds that his journey isn't over yet, and with some new obstacles along the way.*ON HIATUS, POSSIBLY PERMANENTLY*
Relationships: Amamiya Ren/Takamaki Ann, Kurusu Akira/Takamaki Ann, Persona 5 Protagonist/Takamaki Ann
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	1. Prolouge

**Author's Note:**

> So, I've had this idea in my head, and it won't leave unless I get it out. This will not be canon compliant or be planned well or set up. With that, here's the story.

Cafe Leblanc welcomed Akira in with the bitter scent of coffee beans and slow jazz. Stopping just inside the doorway, he surveyed the restaurant (empty, but to be expected at this time), then turned to the man behind the counter.

“Ah, your back.”

Akira nodded, muttering a small greeting before drifting up the attic stairs. Once he got to the top, he changed out of his Shujin Academy uniform and grabbed his bag, leaving Morgana upstairs to nap. Wandering back down the stairs to the empty cafe, he settled down at a booth and pulled out his study materials, sinking into the books.

oO0Oo

A jingling bell drew Akira’s focus from his books to the person entering the cafe. Futaba Sakura skipped through the door, her laptop bag swinging by her side. Searching for customers, her gaze caught on Akira. Cracking a small grin, she spoke to him from the doorway.

“I need to talk to you about something, but first I require curry! And fast!”

She turned to the owner of the cafe, and bounced in place. Sojiro chuckled, shaking his head at her antics. 

“Okay, okay… just be patient.”

Futaba grinned and turned back to Akira, rushing over to him and sliding into the seat across from him, her expression turning somewhat grim once she was settled. The older teen moved his books out of the way, sensing this would be a serious conversation. Futaba opened her laptop and typed something in quickly. She set the device at the end of the table, facing the pair. 

Sojiro set a plate of curry on the counter and looked at the duo, gesturing to the door.

“I’m going to close up shop. Come home when you’re ready, and both of you be sure to lock up.”

With that, the man hung up his apron and grabbed his hat before flipping the sign and leaving the shop. 

Futaba turned back to Akira once the shop bell rang, signifying their caretaker’s exit. Akira turned his head, looking to the hacker expectantly. Futaba’s smile dropped completely as she turned to her laptop and gestured to a sickeningly familiar image on her screen.

“I found something, and it’s not good.”


	2. Let us Start the Game

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is so late and so short! I woke up and realized I hadn't updated as soon as I would've liked on any of the fics I'm working on, and decided I'd write short chapters for them all. The next will be longer, I promise! I hope you enjoy it!

Akira stared at Futaba’s screen for what felt like ages, thoughts wild and horrified. The MetaNav icon was on her screen. No. He couldn’t be seeing what he was seeing. It wasn’t possible. It was gone. They destroyed it. 

Futaba knocked him out of his thoughts with an affirmation to his unspoken panic. “I know it seems unbelievable, but I found it on the Phansite, in one of the posts!”

Akira tore his gaze away from the image, and looked to the hacker. “Did you track the anon’s IP address? Is there anything to give us a clue on what this is?” 

Futaba looked back to her screen, avoiding Akira’s eyes. “I tried to trace it but… as soon as I downloaded the post, the user was deleted. I couldn’t find a trace of it! It was like it was never there… I’m so sorry!”

Akira moved to catch her eye, holding his gaze. “It wasn’t your fault Futaba. We can ask Mishima too, and if he doesn’t find anything, we’ll know it was a lost cause. Was there anything else in the post?”

Futaba straightened up, her frown deepening. “Yes, actually. But… I don’t get it at all. It’s really creepy.”

Akira swallowed hard, preparing himself for what he knew she would say. 

Futaba looked down again. “Let us start the game.” 

Akira sucked in a large breath, closing his eyes. He buried his face in his hands, and by the time he brought it out, Futaba had finished her curry. He sighed, leaning back. 

“Let’s call everyone in. Don’t tell them why, just say it’s an emergency. We need to figure this out, and it’ll be easier with everyone here.”

Futaba nodded, glancing at him worriedly as she took out her phone. “Hey, Akira? ...What does this mean? Is… he… back?”

Akira met her eyes, a grim look on his face. “I don’t know Futaba. I just don’t know.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed it! Let me know what you thought!


End file.
